Elfin Songs
by She Who Writes - He Who Draws
Summary: A story of Elves, Werewolves, and all those mythical creatures that you know. In this story Stiles is an Elf, and we already know that Derek is a werewolf. In this story Laura is still alive but in this story is in a different universe. (I'm just making it up as I go along)
1. Ending To A Beginning

The young man staggered from the burning building that was once his home. He can still hear the dying screams of his family. Even as he stumbled away, he can still feel the swealtereing heat lick his bare skin. The smoke clogged his nostrils that made his eyes water in irritation.

But his tears weren't just caused by the fumes, it was also out of frustration. That he couldn't save his family, and for self loathing. Feeling responsible, blaming himself that he brought this on those he loves.

As he continued onward into the dark forrest that shelters his home from anyone that bodes his kind ill will. The young boy could feel his skin already mending itself the further heds travelled from the flames. With bloodied feet that left a trail into the woods that supposed to protect them from hunters.

Finally, nearly a hundred feet from the burning building, he collasped in the snow. His vision blurring as he let the cold soothe his charred flesh. Slowly, painfully so, his burnt exposed skin knitted itself together.

He can hear a voice in the distance, calling out his name. Though he didn't have the strenghth to get back on his feet. Letting the comforting darkness around his vision claimed him. Before he could pass out, he saw his older sister's face enter his eyes. That is when he went limp.

All he wanted was to die, with those unlucky members still trapped in his once home. He was to blame; if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be burning alive or already dead.

Why was he able to get out? Derek doesn't even remember how he was able to. There was heat and smoke; screams and howls of those still barred.

Why?


	2. Pack of Two

"Derek! Wake up, please!" He could faintly hear Laura in the misty haze of the darkness that was cradling him. It was comforting and at the same time soothing to his mind. Right now he feels like he is floating; reality doesn't bother him here. This is where Derek feels safe, like being in a large 'dog pile' with his siblings and cousins.

But he was still alert to his surroundings, though they come and pique his interest for a moment or two before he passes it and focuses on the next thing. Strange enough he can feel something, like a thought. A bad thought and some very bad things that has happened. Lurking behind the darkness which is where Laura's voice is coming from. Derek just doesn't want to wake up. He some how knows he doesn't want to remember what is behind the veil.

It doesn't last too long, being asleep.

Hazel eyes slowly blinked opened, the light not too blinding as everything begins to focus. From what he gathered, he was laid in a fur bedding and a thick knitted blanket draped over his form. He was also in a dank cave, and it was pretty far back considering that there was no sun light coming from the direction he thinks is the entrance.

"Oh god, Derek, I thought you wouldn't wake up!" Laura said relieved, as her face entered his vision. A pained groan escaped through clenched teeth as the younger teen tried to sit up. His whole body stiff with sore muscles, joints popping loudly in the echoing cave.

There was a small fire not too close to them, but as his sharp eyes zeroed on the source of light and warmth. Memories crashed down on him, making his body freeze and a wail burst from his mouth. The heat that made his skin blister; screams of those stuck in his home rang in his ears; smoke clogging his lungs that made it hard to breathe. And most of all the over whelming guilt filled every pore in his body.

_Its all my fault!_ He thought as he thrashed despite his sore body. Through all that he can feel his older sister's hands pressing down on his shoulders. Her voice shouting under the screams and memories that colored out everything else. "DEREK! DEREK, PLEASE!" Laura continued to try and subdue her younger brother in his break down.

Finally, nearly five minutes; the older Hale couldn't take it anymore, with a flash of red eyes and a roar that made the whole cave shake. Soon afterwards Derek fell silent as feared eyes looked at Laura with disbelief. The memories vanished with the roar that died in its own echoes. He was still shaken up but otherwise calmed down as his older sister wrapped him in her arms. Holding him as he cried in her shoulder.

Shushing him and rocking back and fourth, Derek's tears slowly dried up. Mumbling that made his words rush into each other, Laura could hardly understand what he was saying.

Her nimble hands rubbed circles in his back and weaved through his dark cropped hair. "We'll get through this together Derek, we're all we have left. Shhh, its going to fine. I know you don't believe me right now, but it will be." The older Hale whispered, she felt Derek tighten his arms. "But right now you have to rest. I'll be here, so sleep. Please sleep."

With his stiff joints and aching muscles, a headache forming because of the screams and tired eyes. He went back into the darkness that welcomed him with dreamless arms. Derek fell asleep as he listened to Laura rustle around the cave.


End file.
